OH, Great!
by muzyk-n-art
Summary: I'm changing the story, its about Gaara and Hinata, still, but this time I'm adding Neji and Tenten for a twist. It's what you get when you cross two typse of lovers actually four together. Hope you like it! I know I suck at writing summaries
1. Chapter 1

"How many times have I told you!? I don't like her!" Gaara had a mean look in his eyes and Naruto was the cause.

"You don't do you?" Naruto said "Good, cause if you even think about touching my girl, I'll KILL you!" And with that, Naruto turned around and left with curses streaming out of his mouth.

"What the fuck are you looking at, Konkuru!? Do you want to get into this!?"Gaara yelled

"No! You do whatever the hell you want, as long as you don't get us kicked out of another village again. If that happens, I WILL kick your ass!" and with that Konkuru left leaving Gaara to feed himself tonight. He hated eating out but he couldn't go home. Konkuru probably had his girlfriend over, and there was nothing worse than walking in on his brother and a girl. Gaara decided to go to the diner by the school and have some ramen. On his way there he saw Naruto and Hinata making out near the door. When he was close they stopped.

"What the fuck are _you_ looking at you pervert." Naruto said. Gaara turned to look at him and caught a glimpse of Hinata's partly unbuttoned shirt. He instantly felt a tightness growing in his pants.

"N-nothing Naruto, Just w-wanted some r-ramen." _Damnit! I stuttering! I NEVER stutter._ When Gaara started to stutter Hinata turned maroon red. She then quickly rebuttoned her shirt.

"Um…" she said "Naruto, I'm going home." And with that she turned, leaving a hidden wink towards Gaara.

"Fine baby" said Naruto "But be safe." When she left Naruto gave Gaara a smirk and walked into the diner. Gaara then quickly turned the nearby alley and found Hinata there waiting.

"What took you so long?" she asked with a smirk. Gaara swept her off the ground with a kiss. It was sloppy, wet, and it showed how horny he was.

"God, you're beautiful." He said as she started to unbutton his pants.

'No! Not here. I smell rain." It was too late. Hinata had already shoved her hands down his pants and started to fumble with the hard on. With a groan from Gaara, the rain started to fall down soft but the getting harder and harder as he did.

"Mmmm" Moaned Gaara. He gently started to pull up her skirt when they heard something.

"What the..!" They both turned their heads to find Naruto looking at them with angry eyes.

"Oh fuck" Hinata said. "N-Naruto I can explain!"

"Save it Hinata!" Yelled Naruto "You can explain after I beat the shit out of Gaara."

"W-what did I d-do!?" Gaara said stepping back and zipping up his pants.

"What did you do!? Ha!" Naruto said. "You _FUCKING_ idiot! Do you think I'm _Stupid_! I was watching you do my _ex_- girlfriend!"

"Naruto, WAIT!" and with that the angry Naruto landed a right hook on Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for submitting. I really am sorry for taking this long but I'm busy you know. And plus I was grounded. Any way I hope you like this story as well as the other one.

Shit!

"Stop it, Naruto!" Hinata yelled, anxiously trying to grab Naruto's arm to stop him from punching Gaara in his nose.

"Stop it!? Are you FUCKING KIDDING me!? This guy has doin' you behind MY BACK! Do you think I'm gonna' stop?" Naruto laughed "You stupid bitch." At that time Gaara seeked to get away but Naruto grabbed his collar at the last second, choking Gaara and ripping his shirt.

"N-Naruto! I'm sorry!" Gaara pleaded. "PLEASE!!" Naruto laughed and punched Gaara in the gut as a reply.

"You're stupid as well I should just kill you." Naruto grabbed his kunai and swung it down toward Gaara's chest when something shot past Hinata and hit Naruto. Naruto's kunai slashed Gaara's arm deeply but he would live.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Guy. "Are you trying to kill him!?"

"Is everyone so FUCKING stupid today!?" Naruto yelled getting up from his position against the wall. "Of course I was trying to KILL him! I would kill that FUCKING BITCH too if …if." Naruto couldn't continue. Tears were in the corners of his eyes as he ran away from the eager to hear Hinata and Guy stuck in the alley.

"I heard what happened today Naruto." Kakashi said eyeing his wonderful pupil as if he were a dog.

"Well, woopdy freaking doo." Naruto said playing with his chop sticks as he sat at the ramen stand staring at a cold bowl of ramen.

"I'm sorry that Hinata was cheating on you, but you didn't have to try and kill Gaara." Kakashi said wondering to himself if Naruto was going to finish his ramen.

"Naruto." Kakashi said. "Why did you go off like that?" Naruto froze.

"Do you really want to know why?" He asked

"I asked didn't I?" Kakashi said full attention on the blond,

"It's because I.."

"Quick! Everyone!" A stranger yelled poking his round face into the stand. "The sand ninja and the other ninja with the dog are fighting!"

Sorry for cliffing, but I'm at a blank so see you next time. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry!! I've been grounded for forever and my mom's evil. Thank you all for reviewing. You don't know how much that impacts me. I will keep going, and hopefully you will like it.

(As an add on my favorite character is Hinata, so I really don't think this about her. It's just great conflict makes a great story.) Thank You

I think there may be lemon

Lies

Gaara hit the ground hard and it hurt. It really hurt. Kiba laughed at how weak this supposedly "deathly" ninja was.

"Akamaru could piss on you and you would die." Kiba said admiring the large crowd forming around him and Gaara. Gaara had been put through a lot lately. Since finding out that Hinata had been committing adultery with him as well as other boys, he wished to confront her. Kiba stopped him on his way from her mansion, finishing his "business" with her.

"You disgust me." Gaara said, particularly towards himself. He felt weak, being treated like a small ignorant child by Hinata.

"Hinata, you manipulating _bitch_." Gaara said, everyone gasping at these words. Hinata was like a small child. Her being shy and all. She would stutter so much, everyone in the village had gotten used to it. Hearing these words surprised the villagers, as well as angered some of them.

"Stop your wining!" Kiba yelled, cutting into everyone's thoughts. "You big _bitch_!" Kiba yelled. He then kicked Gaara in the gut making blood squirt from his mouth everywhere.

"Enough!" yelled Kakashi, stepping between them both. "I'm tired of hearing about the Hyuuga girl. It is very disrespectful." He looked around. "Where is she, anyway?" He asked.

"Hinata! Where are you?" Hiashi yelled looking intensely at a note. "Do you know why Neji has left?"

"Um…I think he was going over his friends' house!" she yelled from the other room. She felt weird like a small burning sensation in her stomach.

"Who is this _friend_? Hiashi asked, realizing that he never knew that Neji had a friend.

"I think her name was Tenten." She said oblivious to all

"Um, Neji?" Tenten asked, biting her lip.

"Hmm?" Asked Neji. He was placed on top of her, and in between her legs. He was also nibbling on her ear intensively. Tenten never thought Neji was the 'nibbling ear' kind of person, but God! Was he good at it.

"Um, Tenten? Could you um, (cough) scoot over?" He asked, an uncomfortable smile painted on his face.

"Oh" she said. She scooted over as Neji looked down. He blushed. He _never_ blushed. She looked down and she blushed too. Neji's pants were super tight. A growing hard on was making him uncomfortable and Tenten's blushing face made it worse.

"Do you, um…" Tenten looked away "Have a condom?" Neji's eyebrows rose and then dropped suddenly as an evil smile crept on his face.

"Sure." He said groping at his pockets. He found one and laid it on the side table. He then carefully started to unbutton Tenten's shirt.

"Neji." She cooed. She felt for the waistband of his pants and groped it. He helped her pull his pants down. She yelped at the sight of his hard on and he blushed. When they were undressed he grabbed the condom and threw it on. He then opened her legs and placed himself between them. He gently slid himself inter her surprised at how easily it was. _She's experienced._ Neji thought. _This could be fun_. She moaned slightly and sweat ran down her face. He pumped harder and harder as she moaned more and more. She grabbed at his waist and pulled him closer to her. He moaned slightly at this feeling as their hips touched. Her eyes shut tightly as she felt herself cuming. She gasped for breath as she felt her climax coming closer and closer. Neji then felt his climax approaching. They screamed together as Tenten cam then Neji.

That should do it. Please R&R. Thanks for reading and sorry again for the slow update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for months, but I was grounded for a while and then I had to go to Indiana, where there was no computer, but here's the next chapter.**

"Gaara why are you just sitting there. Don't you have to get laid or something?" Kankuru stepped into the hospital room were Gaara was staying. _This is how you greet me, dumb ass._

"No, sleeping with someone is how I got here." Gaara said. He was better now, but the Hokage wouldn't let him go home. Kiba was on the loose, and pissed off. Hinata had dumped him and went to Suna for a family vacation. Kami only knows who she's fucking there.

"Well, look the Hokage said you can come home tonight, so I'm going home to straighten up some. See you at 8?"

"Sure"

"Neji! Get off that damn roof! Stop mopping around and come down for dinner! You can think about your girlfriend later!"

Neji was thinking of Tenten every second of the day. After there little 'talk', that's what he told Hanabi, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Walking down the steps in their family's mansion in Suna, he almost didn't see the villager in Hinata's room. Almost being emphasized.

"What the hell is going on here?" Neji asked, although he knew very well what was going on.

"Oh! N-Nothing sir! I was j-jus-just leaving!" The villager stammered out "Bye Hinata!" The poor boy ran out the room so fast, Neji almost fell from the momentum.

"Hinata, we need to talk." Neji started, but as soon as he got comfortable on her bed they heard Hiashi (**A/N:**I think its Hiashi) calling up the stairs.

"Get your asses down here, so we can eat!"

"O..K.., we'll talk later."

"Here's the thing. You almost died from the lost of blood, so…"

"I don't want to here it!" Gaara said cutting off the poor nurse who was trying to help him get healthier.

"Tsunade-sama said I could leave, and leave is what I will do.

"But…"

"No buts, I'm leaving"

"But…"

"I just said no buts"

"But…"

"DAMMITT IF YOU SAY BUT ONE MORE TIME!!"

"What are you going to do?" Tsunade asked walking up behind Gaara. Gaara almost jumped but, for the sake of his 'coolness', he stayed cool.

"Hokage-sama! You startled me! I'm so sorry, I lost myself for a minute there, I hope you can forgive me." (**A/N:** A little OCC, but hey, I couldn't resist!)

"That is ok. I just wanted to tell you that you have a visitor."

"A visitor…"

I know the end of the chapter sucks, but I'm tired and my mom is bugging me to go to sleep, and plus I have a track meet tomorrow. Well sorry for the pain and suffering, and you welcome for the everything else! (That's going to be my new 'exit note'! You know like "Seacrest Out")


End file.
